


【贺红】听说今天还是没有体育课？

by Andrewrain



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: 19 days - Freeform, 19天 - Freeform, M/M, 莫关山 - Freeform, 贺天 - Freeform, 贺红 - Freeform, 贺顶红 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrewrain/pseuds/Andrewrain
Kudos: 22





	【贺红】听说今天还是没有体育课？

1.

离下课还有三分钟。

铃声还未响起，后排的男生们屁股早就坐不住，一个个手里捧着饭盒，腿都快迈到后门口了。

贺天在黑板上写下最后一行不等式方程的解集，手中的粉笔不由顿了一顿。

其实从前五分钟起他就已经听到后面饭盒乒乒乓乓的声音了，别说男生，就连女生们都在偷偷整理铅笔盒，有几个都已经把书给合上了。

呵。

贺天把粉笔往旁边一扔，转过身来看向后面那帮熊孩子，即刻对上了这群祖国花朵们瞬间“充满求知欲”的目光。

贺天抬起手腕，看了看那只兢兢业业工作了好几年的旧手表。

“再两分钟下课，我讲个事。”

孩子们点了点头——贺天贺老师从来不拖课这事是出了名的。

“下午一二节课，我们就这几个单元学过的知识点进行一次考试。”

话音刚落，下面学生的目光立刻变成了死一样的寂静，连饭盒的声音都戛然而止。

过了三四秒才一个稍微胆大点的男生，轻轻说了一句。

“老、老师……可下午第一节课是体育课啊。”

“啊，这个我会跟你们班主任讲一下的。”

话音刚落，铃声便响了起来，贺天笑得更加开心。

“好了，早点去吃饭吧，课代表到楼上来拿一下作业。”

受到了毁灭性打击的孩子们已经无力再奔驰在抢饭大队的行列之中了。

没错。

他们的数学老师爱占体育课来考试也是出了名的。

2.

“哟，贺老师，你们班下午考试啊？”

见一是隔壁兄弟班的英语老师，吃完饭晃到数学老师办公室时，不由过来聊表慰问。

贺天抬头看了看见一，把手中的教案一放，抬了抬眼镜道。

“你们班明天。”

见一脸上的笑容一僵，心下替自己那帮小崽子们担心起来。

在校长去外头调研了一圈之后，回来就开始盘算要搞月考机制。

其实惨的也不止学生，还有他们这帮每个月还得出试卷，讲练习题，争分夺秒赶进度的老师们。

数学这块他们学校一向薄弱，而贺天今年又评上了高级教师，校长大手一挥便在数学系搞起了这月考试验田。

人家老师出试卷批试卷嫌累，可这贺天似乎还过得挺带劲的。

见一暗想着，又看了眼贺天，这戴着眼镜的模样还真有些老学究的味道，暗道一句，这可惜还是个斯文败类，衣冠禽兽。

“贺天，你这月考机制可惹了不少体育老师。”

见一忽然想到上次自己班级的那个“小报告”，不由哈哈大笑。

“听说体育系那里有个红毛明言要找你麻烦。”

“哦，是么？”

贺天抬手拿下了手头的眼镜。

“那我差不多是时候准备起来下一次的考试试卷了。”

噫……！

看着贺天那仿佛散发着园丁光辉的笑容，见一不由得后背一凉——这厮也不是善茬啊！

3.

这声称要弄死贺天的红毛不是别人，正是体育部的莫关山。

也不知道是不是巧合，总之这么大半个学期下来初一初二的体育课几乎被砍了一半，初三的就更不用讲，一个学期开学能见上一次都不错了。

而占了自己这大半课去的不是别人，正是数学系的贺老师。

现在小孩子学业繁忙，而他们这市算不上出名，学校也不多，好点的高中就两个，多少学生挤破脑袋都想考进去，多考一分，干死千人的道理也不是不明白，以前孩子顶多从高中开始有升学压力，如今的小孩子差不多从小学乃至幼儿园开始就要拼命抢资源了。

他莫关山不是不懂道理的人，所以若说起先只是一次两次倒也还好，他也不是不能理解。

可次数多了之后……

——就算是体育老师也是有人权的啊！

他觉得他必须得好好找那个数学老师谈一谈。

然后他就知道了这个礼拜的课程安排——一个礼拜总共就两节体育课，他数学的全TM要了！

莫关山已经不想用语言交流了。

他忽然想起家对面那家健身房的标语：读书是为了心平气和地跟傻逼说话，而健身是为了傻逼心平气和地跟你说话。

啧，是时候去找这个傻逼心平气和一下了。

4.

贺天其人也算一绝。

年纪在一帮高级教师里面绝对算得上年轻，平日里也有不少老师开玩笑说给他介绍对象，可他都没什么大反应，仿佛真的是全心全意将一生都奉献给自己的学生了一样。

曾经还有几个女学生偷偷给他写过情书，只是之后都不知音讯。

还有几个年纪比较大的女老师也是真真切切地想给他介绍自家亲戚的。

可人女孩子围观了一眼那数学办公室，下一秒就从里头被吓退了出来。

那里头真是脏乱差的典型，试卷和练习册齐飞，墨水共教案一色，也不知道那贺天是怎么从那陈年的试卷练习本里头还能准确地找出他要的题目的。

有几个心态好的倒是撑到了人来，可一见那人……

什么是数学老师的经典服装？从贺天身上就能摸个大概。

一件黑色横条蓝底衬衫，那衣服恐怕被洗洗涮涮过好多次，领口都趿拉着，好几处领口没洗干净发黄了都没看见。

想来作为单身男性，他又怎么会注意到细节？

底下一条极宽松的浅棕色长裤，偶尔还见过灰的版本，从来都是淘宝送给爷爷或者爸爸的爆款。

腰间一根不知品牌的黑色皮带上拴着一大串钥匙，走廊上大老远就能听见乒铃乓啷的声响。

最下头那双皮鞋倒是干净，如若不是上头还带着一些没抖干净的烟灰，而鞋底也没起皮的话。

见人姑娘来了，态度倒是不错，拿着那瓷杯还泡了茶过来。

老师提神醒脑专用的苦艾丁，而且他还酷爱浓茶，小姑娘一口下去差点没吐出来。

之后又跟人姑娘大眼瞪小眼地看了好一会儿，什么话题都引不出来。

小姑娘讲讲数学啊学校的事，他还能回复几个嗯，除此之外简直是活在旧世纪，阴沉得厉害，场面一度非常尴尬。

得！这还介绍个屁啊！

就连见一也说过：“就你这邋遢的长相，跟我爷爷一样固执的性格，连点年轻人的朝气都没有，你是真打算一个人过了吧？”

见一毕竟是他当年的好友，算是除校长和学生之外话还算多的对象了。

“如果找不到，又何必勉强？”

见一愣了愣，艰难地开了口：“你该不会……还在意那个人吧？”

贺天移开了目光，什么都没有讲，只是拿着那白色大口瓷杯给自己灌了口茶。

“我上课去了。”

“……切。”

见人走出门，见一一转身便拎着录音机也准备下楼上课，却不料迎面撞上个不速之客。

5.

那头醒目的红毛还能有谁？

见一消息灵通，心思又快，即刻就把对方的来意猜了个大概。

“你来晚了，贺老师上课去了，你要不等会儿？”

莫关山呼哧呼哧地喘了几口气：“他在哪个教室？”

这人脾气怎么也这么牛？

见一皱了皱眉。

“下头三年级七班。”

6.

有道说，人生若只如初见。

莫关山后来想起来的时候只觉得这句太TM坑爹了。

他以往成绩就不好，而所有科目里面最讨厌的就是数学，不为什么，就是不会做。

所有的字都看得懂，连在一起简直就不能理解题目的意思，为什么要先从这步到那步？为什么要先证这个？怎么知道这两个数值之间是有关系的？

总之他做数学题能做出仿佛看现实主义魔幻作文的感觉来。

他走到三年七班的时候，贺天正在“训人”。

“你们这次月考成绩出来了，自己看一看，满意么？”

“哈哈哈，太惨了、太惨了，周围看看有多少人考到100分以上了？只有两个人拿满分，这么简单的题目，拿个一百十分很难么？”

贺天笑中带着点讽刺的味道，大开嘲讽。

“诶，这个题型我讲过多少次了？这次又出来你们看看全班有多少人不会做？”

“这个题我也已经讲过了，考前还让你们做过类似的题目，都说了附加条件很重要啊……”

粉笔啪啪啪地敲在黑板上，阳光之下粉笔灰扬起一片。

“不要和我说第二条件，那就是拿来迷惑你的，被它骗进，你们可就都完了啊。”

“还有，课代表这次要重点批评，这次竟然连100分都没考上。”

莫关山透着玻璃瞅了瞅黑板上那一个个XY还有一堆洋洋洒洒的公式，忽然有些发憷——他仿佛回忆起来当年被数学所统治的恐惧。

贺天抬头也看到了他，皱了皱眉。

“这是哪位同学的家长？”

正被重点集火的课代表抬了抬手：“贺、贺老师……这是我们的体育老师。”

“哦，这样。”

贺天差不多也明白莫关山来的原因，大手一挥。

“这节课订正题目，空下来时间都给我自习。”

全班不由松了一口气。

“这次考一百分以下的，放学以后拿着试卷全部到我办公室里来一趟。”

然后那口气又被吸了回去。

7.

莫关山本来是找贺天来算账的，可方才那一顿“教科书式”的批评叫他莫名有些怂。

等贺天走近了的时候，他更是发觉了一个很不想承认的事实——这个贺天居然个子比他还高。

莫关山的身高在男生之中算得上平均偏上了，一米八左右的身高绝对称不上矮，可这贺天……

你区区一个教数学的长这么高干什么？吸粉笔灰么？

完蛋了，在气势上就已经输了。

莫关山暗自腹诽了一会儿忽然不知道如何开口。

其实别说莫关山，贺天看着他也烦，他带的这个尖子班课程是必须要比普通班快出起码三个单元的，他可没那么多时间跟个体育老师看星星看月亮，谈谈人生理想诗词歌赋。

哦，好像这也只能和语文老师。

“什么事？”

从教师模式切换到普通模式的时候，贺天身上原本那种气势也渐渐消散，变得有些阴沉，看上去无精打采，人还有些懒懒散散的样子。

“关于体育课的事。”

“这个是校长定的事，你跟我讲也没用。”

MD跟那个秃头讲得通老子用得着找你么！

“你是年级组组长，又是学科带头人，带出的尖子班去年又给那个老头长了脸，你开个口那老头怎么也得听你两句。”

莫关山脸上的表情明显就是不信。

“况且课程表上原本就是我的课，你随便让班主任给我带个话也未免太随便了？”

贺天看了看眼前那个一头红毛的莫关山，心下只想，这年头也就只有这种年轻老师精神过剩到这个地步了。

“那我下次亲自给你发短信？”

莫关山急了：“我TM又不是这个意思！”

“诶诶诶，都是教师，文明人，别爆粗口。”

“……”

莫关山默默地把口里那个艹给咽了下去。

见得对方这丰富的表情，贺天忽然乐了——这红毛还真有意思。

8.

很快贺天就后悔了。

很明显他低估了莫关山的固执劲儿。

抬头看了一眼正在他对面喝茶的莫关山，贺天手中的红笔顿了顿。

“你不去上课赖在我这里是要干什么？”

莫关山正呸了一口茶叶，赶紧又倒了些水。

“老子又没课，干什么不行？”

说着还不忘挤眉弄眼地挥挥手：“你批你的，我坐我的。”

同个办公室的老师不由会意一笑，反倒是默许了莫关山的行为。

贺天暗自啧了一声。

“你没课，那你不去你的体育部坐着，到数学办公室来干什么？”

“你数学办公室门口贴着体育老师不得入内么？”

“你这是擅离职守。”

“那我以后下课来？”

莫关山话音刚落，下课铃声便响了。

“那我就这个时间来。”

贺天手中的笔一顿，墨水立刻便渗入了试卷里头去。

等第二天见一知道这个消息的时候，笑声差点没把楼下教语文的展正希给吓死。

“啊哈哈哈，这不挺好的么，我跟那老头说一声，一定得把这么个人才留住哈哈哈。”

贺天抬眉看了他一眼。

“你这个人就跟个小老头似的，一点意思也没有，人家是无风不起浪，你这是七级大风都没点波澜。”

见一又补了一句：“是得碰上像那红毛一样的龙卷风才行。”

“都初三了，再不赶紧就都要后悔了。”

贺天的意思很明白，他愿意作出一部分的让步，但在这届的问题上绝对不行。

“你都带了三年初三了，是时候也放你下去了吧，今年数学成绩也都提上来了。”

见一道：“对了，听说那红毛还替你整了试卷？”

贺天手一顿。

“……他那是精力过剩。”

9.

说起这件事，贺天还真不知道是怎么发展到这一步的。

下课时间一到，莫关山准时就来报道，如今同个办公室的其他老师都被他用小饼干给买通了，对于他的来到永远是睁只眼闭只眼的状态。

但学生可糊弄不过去。

“认真点。”

贺天拿笔杆敲了敲课代表的头。

数学课代表是个有些胖乎乎的小姑娘，性格也是阳光开朗，和所有老师关系都很不错。

“仔细看看这个条件，知道错在哪里了么？”

“哦……我看错小数点了。”

“你岂止是看错小数点了。”

贺天手指一指她的草稿纸。

“六乘六等于多少？这都能算错？”

“啊啊啊啊！！！”

小姑娘欲哭无泪地拿着笔赶紧重新算了一遍。

“老、老师，这样。”

“嗯，这就是对的。”

贺天又指了指她的草稿。

“你这个打草稿的方式还得改改，每天记起来一处打一处，我看你考试的时候一张纸翻来覆去的，找不到计算步骤了吧？”

小姑娘抱歉地嘿嘿笑了两声。

“还有你这个字啊……”

莫关山在旁边听了一路：“贺天，你这管得也太多了吧，真是啰啰嗦嗦的，平时看你可没那么多话啊。”

贺天点了点下一道题目，便抬头回复道。

“这很重要。”

“诶，不就算错一个数字么，本来教得这些东西将来也都不会用到。”

“这很重要。”

贺天又重复了一遍，他目光灼灼地看向莫关山。

“数学最需要的就是严谨，一个数字，一个位数，乃至一个角度和单位的变化结果都是失之千里。”

莫关山一愣，自知理亏，可还是有些不服气。

“……古板得跟那秃头似的。”

“当然，连初中数学题都不会做的某些人大概是不会懂的。”

“……”

看了一眼奋笔疾书的学生，莫关山再次咽下了粗口，默默地把那份愧疚放了回去。

贺天并不理睬他，莫关山又铁了心要跟他怼上，两人相顾无言，对上就是剑拔弩张、互不相让，最后莫关山只能每日里晃来晃去地没事干。

其实贺天自己也奇怪，这么个办公室有什么好晃悠的，也很想知道那个莫关山到底还能撑多久。

结果等某日他推开办公室门的时候，下意识从里头退了一步。

抬头看看门外的标识，确实是数学系没错。

可这样子……

自己的办公桌被人整理得干干净净，所有的试卷被按照年级段和班级全部分门别类地一摞摞从左到右排列。

擦得锃亮的地板，几乎能反光的玻璃。

“诶诶诶，好狗不挡道啊。”

贺天下意识地侧了侧身子，莫关山便拿着拖把进了来。

“赶紧的，今天全校大扫除。”

贺天以前嫌麻烦，从来都是把试卷从左放到右就假装打扫过一样，实在看不过眼去可能还会扫两下，可这人也太认真了吧。

看了眼手里的抹布，贺天叹了口气，他也真是服了这个红毛了。

论较真到底谁才是最在意的那一个？

“诶，贺天你还写日记的啊？”

正不打劲地擦着凳子，身后莫关山忽然来了一句，贺天整个人一震，下意识回头喊了一句。

“不许碰！”

这一声叫莫关山也有些吓到了，平日里贺天总是一副没睡醒的模样，就算是给学生讲练习题也带着些随心，可此时他看得出来贺天是真的生气了。

比如那拧在一处的眉毛，比如那冷漠的眼神，比如那语气。

气氛非常尴尬，这一瞬间平日里两人尚且算得上平等友好的气氛，也终于结束。

10.

第二天莫关山没有来办公室了。

没有了小饼干供应的数学系又进入了冰河纪。

11.

见一再来数学系的时候，看着贺天那张阴沉的脸，不由打趣到。

“终于把人吓走了？”

贺天哼了一声。

“正好。”

“诶……我以前怎么不知道你这人这么别扭的呢？”

见一摇了摇头。

“以前你追那人的时候我看就挺不要脸的。”

“那是以前。”

“不也就那么四五年的事儿？”

听着这个答案，见一摊了摊手：“你这四五年过的跟个四五十年似的。”

“我知道都过去了。”

贺天忽然觉得今天喝惯了的茶好像真的有点苦。

“你知道什么啊，每天给学生灌心灵鸡汤，我看你才是该补一补的那个。”

见一敲了敲桌子。

“这事儿我可不给你说话啊，我站红毛。”

见一走的时候还顺走了数学系最后一包小饼干。

12.

贺天觉得也许是该静一静，理一理了。

被莫关山搜出来的那本日记摊在那里，可他其实并没有勇气看。

直翻开最后几面，早就被他撕了个粉碎。

这事情说大不大，说小不小。

讲白了其实就是喜欢男人那么一档子事，他自己也是早就知道下场的。

本来通过他家里的关系，他完全可以装作没事人一样待在那里，而不是跑到这个小地方来。

不过既然都说不要再见了，那也确实不要再见了。

就像那个人说的，对大家都好。

13.

然后这个学期都结束了。

今年过年早，放假的时间也早，上面领导又发布通知不允许各种理由的补习，为了避风头，倒是给他们提前放了个小假。

贺天的烟瘾其实很重，只是难为不能在教室里抽，又常常要叫学生到办公室，因而他也尽量不在办公室抽烟，所以看上去似乎不是个爱烟之人。

可一到外头，他便放开了。

一直到放假他都没再看到那个红毛。

平日里被烦习惯了，忽然见不到人倒是有些想他了。

贺天点了烟，不知怎么回事顺脚就走去了操场那边。

大老远地就看到几个体育老师在那头聊天开玩笑，还有几个闲着索性在那里比赛的。

贺天就站在大老远的那一头，停住脚看着那边。

虽然他有些老花眼，可那头红毛就算度数再深，他也照样认得出来。

体育老师这个职业倒是很适合他，可不得跑跑跳跳地消耗一下他的精力么。

贺天吐了口烟，忽然笑了。

这个时候倒是真的觉得自己好像年纪大了，或者说已经老了，无端地竟生出一种羡慕的味道来。

真好啊。

贺天只静静地看着莫关山，甚至没有注意到自己柔和了的眉眼。

14.

“诶？山山，你认识那人么？”

肖宇拍了拍莫关山的肩头，抬了抬下巴——他的视力从来很好。

莫关山顺着方向一回头，便看见那头裹着羽绒衣的贺天，心下心绪千结，本想回答不认识吧，可那张脸上从来藏不住心思。

肖宇是个聪明人，见得莫关山一脸尴尬的模样，只觉得难得见到他这个表情。

从来不嫌事大的他正抬起手要挥舞叫人，便被莫关山拉住。

“我、我认识！我跟他去讲！”

15.

再次相见，气氛一样尴尬。

被发现的时候贺天就有些紧张，一直到莫关山走过来，他还在想要不要赶紧离开，可最后又觉得要是临阵脱逃又和以前有什么两样？

可话题呢？

如果说以前贺天根本就不想和那些女孩子交流，所以无所谓话题，可如今想开口的时候又有些词穷起来。

所谓天道好轮回就是这个道理。

“……你不冷么？”

看了一眼莫关山的运动服，贺天忽然觉得自己问的这个问题有些蠢。

莫关山的回答倒是很简练。

“刚刚跑步呢，不冷。”

这几日其实莫关山自己也在想那件事，大抵上那本日记应该是对贺天很重要的东西，他那一声估计也不是故意的。

可他就是气——他像是那种随便偷看别人隐私的人么？

好吧，偷看他上课不能算。

“那个……”

两人一起开口，又一起停住。

莫关山抿了抿嘴，贺天看了他一眼。

“抱歉。”

又是异口同声，两人互相看了一眼，都各自笑开了。

有些话不必说，心里都明白了。

16.

贺天想这应该是他这四年来话说的最多的一次了。

其实当说出以前的黑历史的时候，他还是有些踌躇的，好在莫关山并不觉得这件事很奇怪。

“放心，我口风很紧的，这也不是什么大不了的事。”

冷风吹得莫关山鼻子有些发红，他擤了擤鼻涕，握了握贺天的手臂表示自己并不在意。

两个成年人能聊的不过是些过去的事，说来也奇怪，明明之前看彼此这么不顺眼，现下却轻易地卸了心防。

互相开始讲起自己的家庭，自己的父母，或是年轻时的糊涂事。

“那蛇立诬陷我猥亵女学生，我差点连毕业证都没拿到。”

莫关山至今都没能放下一些事，因而说到这差点毁了他大半辈子和狠狠地坑了他的蛇立时，那眼神几乎透着杀意。

贺天便在一旁静静地听着，颇有些感慨——这个红毛背后也同样有难以言及的故事。

“对了。”莫关山忽然回过头来：“那你呢？你刚才还说那个男生又给你寄信了的。”

贺天点了第二根烟，在袅袅的烟雾之中，看着莫关山忽然笑了。

“连同日记我都已经给烧了。”

比起狠绝，其实没人能比贺天还要干脆。

“噫……”

莫关山也听得颇有感慨：“那我们这一架岂不是白吵了？”

贺天忽然发觉莫关山的瞳色是浅浅的棕色，配着逐渐暗沉的蓝天映出的自己，是他从来都不认识的模样。

他忽然想起展正希曾经同见一讲的一句话：你的眼睛里盛着我一整片的天。

当时他还冷嘲热讽说他们文科就是矫情，可如今却觉得应景极了。

听着对方的话，他只在心里默默接了一句。

——怎么能算是白吵呢？

17.

莫关山歪着头看着贺天的侧脸。

“你这人虽然邋邋遢遢的吧，其实好好拾掇一下应该还是有男人要的，当然你这脾气还是得改改。”

贺天笑道：“五十步笑百步。”

“夸你呢。”

莫关山拍了拍身边的人。

“对了，下学期的课表我们能好好谈谈么？”

“别想了。”

“艹！”

在自己主场的莫关山终于如愿以偿地爆了粗口。

18.

新学期开始了。

当见一走进数学办公室的时候，吓得连退了七八步，看了看门口的牌子，确实是数学办公室没错。

“我的妈啊！”

见一冲进办公室的时候，贺天正批完了最后一份作业。

“贺天！你TM受什么刺激了啊！”

见一怔怔地看着贺天，心口有种难以言喻的味道。

特意打理过的短发，蓝灰色修身衬衫，从那低领的短款针织衫口还能看见那衬衫领口还是刺绣的。

后椅上整齐地码着一件卡其色长款风衣和围巾。

这上上下下一排的名牌闪得见一眼睛疼。

“你这是回了那个家了？”

“嗯。”

贺天点了点头。

“把我以前的衣服都拿来了。”

随后摘下眼镜还露出了一个教科书般的微笑。

“新年新气象。”

我呸！

见一腹诽一句：明显就是有人了！

贺天长相本来就很出色，个高腿长手也美，当年在之前的学校里也是足够受欢迎的，尤其是女老师和女学生，知道他未婚以后，给他递情书，偷偷摸摸在玻璃窗那里看他上课的人也不少。

只可惜落花有情，流水……流水曲曲折折。

如今这一打理，见一脑子里又浮现当年对他的评价——play boy，心下不由为这被看上的目标划了一个标准的十字。

19.

贺天走进教室的时候，下面那帮小崽子们明显没认出来，等反应过来的时候，那一声惊呼让那正在撸猫的校长被主子给挠了一爪子。

课代表的小姑娘更是泪眼婆娑道：“老师我能拿手机过来拍两张么。”

贺天也同样很友善了回答了自己的课代表。

“根据校规没收处理。”

小姑娘不服气地哼了一声。

“老师你穿这么好看干什么，泡妞啊？”

贺天嗯了一声，小姑娘还来不及反应，贺老师就已经开口了。

“现在开始收寒假作业。”

课代表愣愣地打开书包，暗自卧槽了一声。

20.

“贺天！你TM又占我的课！”

等莫关山气势汹汹地跑到教室的时候，贺天的手微微一顿，看着对方明显愣神的反应表示了满意。

“这节课和下节课进行开学数学模拟考，抽的都是你们作业里的题目。”

底下一片哀嚎，贺天挥了挥手。

“课代表上来发试卷，坐在这里帮我监考。”

“诶？”

小姑娘好奇地抬头看着老师，平时里这么严格，这要追人了，人也变了？

贺天也看穿她的意思。

“互利互惠，走个流程，知道你们作业没几个是认真做的。”

小姑娘不好意思得笑了。

“我去找你们的莫老师好、好、谈、谈。”

“和体育老师有什么好谈的……”

贺天还真的煞有其事地回答了。

“看看星星看看月亮，谈谈人生谈谈理想？”

课代表看着老师搂着莫关山那笑得灿烂的表情，忽然心念一动——她好像知道什么不得了的东西了。

21.

这次窘迫的人换作了莫关山，他也不知道为什么，看到这个样子的贺天忽然有些讲不出话来了。

“聊什么？”贺天笑道：“又聊课表？”

“大冬天的学生总是坐着不运动，不大好。”

“哦，从这学期开始有冬季长跑了。”

“啊？”

莫关山一愣，他怎么没收到通知。

“初一初二的体育课每礼拜两节，初三体育课取消换成长跑。”

贺天看了眼莫关山那因为一路杀过来而发红的脸。

“一开学就跑来找我算账，你怎么可能收到通知。”

“哦。”

莫关山忽然不知道怎么接话了，倒是贺天。

“你上次讲，我好好拾掇一下，还是有男人要的。”

贺天把手上原本摘下的围巾给重新系上。

“我觉得很有道理。”

“这、这样挺好的，挺好的。”

莫关山点了点头，有些紧张。

贺天倚着栏杆看着莫关山有些手足无措的样子，忽然感觉心情大好。

“那你要么？”

“……啊？”

空气忽然安静下来，在外头可以清晰地听到学生早读的声音，整齐又带着稚嫩的嗓音就像是一场无法阻挡的序曲。

“把我当做你的竖琴吧，有如树林；尽管我的叶折落了，那有什么关系！……”

贺天不得不承认，此时的他很紧张，这一整个寒假里和这莫关山打打闹闹串串家门的日子过得飞快，可开学这一茬仍然下了他很大的决心。

这一次他绝对不会像以前一样犯蠢了。

“……将染有树叶和我的深邃的秋意；虽忧伤而甜蜜。”

虽然是冬天，可贺天的手依然渗出了些许的汗水，他看着面前的莫关山脸色几经转变，心也慢慢变凉，正要打趣说是玩笑，却忽得被人拉住了手腕。

“要。”

这回反倒是轮到贺天诧异了：“喂，你知道是什么意思么？”

莫关山满不在乎道：“知道啊。”

当然他也补了一句。

“我觉得长跑还是有些不够。”

贺天一颗心开始回暖，而后又再次开始剧烈跳动，仿佛春之号角再次吹响。

他终于放下心来，掌心覆在对方的手背上，笑道。

“别想了。”

22.

那头的展正希合上书页，念完了最后一句。

——“如果冬天来了，春天还会远吗？”

·END·

——————————————————————

LO主最差的就是数学……向数学势力低头_(:зゝ∠)_

这个是 @悟天 小天使的点梗，不知道是否让亲满意了⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄偷偷比个心❤


End file.
